Juracule Mihawk
Mihawk is one of the most serious and stern men in the game. Though he is a swordsman above all swordsman, a monster superior to monsters, he remains grounded. Despite the fact that he has become jaded with the quality of the Universe's swordsman and the quick abandonment of honor, he can still quickly recongnize talent. In fact, his dream is to meet a swordsman who can finally defeat and surpass him. In a way, he has finally found this in the incredibly deadly being known as Jack Noir. Appearance Mihawk is an average-height man with slightly pale skin, sharp features, short black hair, a thin beard similar to a Van Dyke style, and his most noticeable feature, eyes with golden irises and slit pupils, giving them an appearance like a predatory hawk's. He wears a long dark coat, open and showing his chest, with red sleeves that have an intricate black spiral pattern; pale grey pants with the ends tucked into his dark red boots; a wide-brimmed black hat with a large, pale green plume; and a cross pendant that unsheathes into a short dagger, which he normally uses against weak opponents. As of his short battle and crushing defeat at the hands of Jack Noir, Mihawk's hat has been stolen as a trophy from the victory. Personality Dead serious and focused on his duties, Mihawk is nonetheless a bit laidback and lazy when he has nothing to do. Mihawk is a bit "selective" when it comes to fulfilling his Shichibukai duties, as evident by his notoriously poor attendance to meetings and the fact that he harasses some pirates over others. Some pirates have accidentally spilt their drinks on him and he didn't even attempt to capture them, while he has been known to hunt pirates from one Solar System to another, simply because they woke him from a nap. It appears that he chases dishonorable, arrogant pirates and ignores honorable, humble ones, though this isn't known for certain. Weapon(s) Mihawk wields Kokutou Yoru, an immensely long sword with a black blade with a very strong sheen, a slight curve at the end of the blade, and golden filigree on the flat sides. It is about even longer than its user is tall, at least six feet long, so long Mihawk must place it on his back so that he can sheath it, and with a extremely long crossguard that gives it an appearance similar to a torture cross. The sword is powerful enough on its own, but when combined with Mihawk's unbelieveable skill, it is powerful enough to destroy entire spaceships in a single swing, yet gentle enough to deflect bullets with only a slight touch. It has also been seen to leave otherworldly purple streaks behind it when used to slash. Abilities/Skills He is a monstrously powerful man, capable of carving up entire spaceship fleets with his sword alone and killing very large groups of men in little to no time with only the dagger in his pendant. Another testament to his strength is how he gets around the galaxy: A tiny, coffin-shaped ship, with only enough room for two seats, one behind the other (The second is usually empty), a small monitor, and a small pair of black candles that burn with a green light at the sides of the pilot's seat. His usual tactic for pirates is to use a fake distress beacon that mimics that of a cargo ship, lure pirates to nearby planets, and then, when they are close, land his ship and obliderate them with sheer, deadly force. Mihawk was once a rival to one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy, the Admiral Akainu, though their rivalry has been halted since they joined the Shichibukai and the Space Navy, respectively. Also, though many accuse him of eating a Devil Fruit, Mihawk's power only comes from a mighty, reliable sword, long and harsh training, and immense natural skill. He is also known for his incredible agility and spryness, which his former rival Akainu claims he honed by training with a group of travelling clowns. Just shy of totally ridiculous, though Mihawk hasn't confirmed or denied it. Trivia *The design of Mihawk's sword greatly resembles a German sword called variously a messer ("knife"), großes messer ("great knife"), etc., etc. *Mihawk was completely forgotten by the storyline before he became the first non-User to challenge Jack Noir for even a few minutes. However, his absolute defeat only reaffirmed Jack's power. *Originally the "Strongest Swordsman in the Galaxy," it has been confirmed that this title now extends to the entire Universe. Category:Unknown species Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Zev